


CONFIDENTIAL:  FROM THE FILES OF THE C.I.A.

by ElicBxn



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElicBxn/pseuds/ElicBxn
Summary: Originally published in some Doctor Who zine under my real name, Leah McGrew.  A discussion between two of The Doctor's instructors on Gallifrey.  Set pre-show.





	CONFIDENTIAL:  FROM THE FILES OF THE C.I.A.

"I understand that you like Theta, Borusa, but I don't understand why you want him to pass. He barely meets mean requirements in the Academy and this is his third time through," Mesaban commented.

Borusa cleared his throat, "I don't believe Theta's problem is lack of intelligence, but rather disinterest. He is my top student in Time Relativity Equations. I have not seen a better student in centuries. He is even better than his brother, Eppi, was in Equation Theories."

"He does so poorly in Research Theories," Mesaban told him.

"But he's placed out of Theoretical History and has most of his Master's Thesis written on Historical Interventions that is piercingly observant; he could almost be aware of those times we might have done something.

"He is not well-adjusted. He'll never be happy just observing. He can't be allowed off-world."

Borusa laughed softly, "But with his extremely well-developed sense of justice, his keen observatory powers, think what a wonderful Castilan he would make."

Mesaban nodded, "You are, of course, correct. Do you think he should be allowed to continue the education after graduation?"

"Certainly," Borusa said quickly "I believe we will see an improvement in his attitude as he gets into heavier mathematical and theoretical classes."

"What about those classes he's taken in the older model relative machines?"

"Harmless electives," Borusa brushed it off.

"He IS Prydonian."

"Which is all the more reason to give him a grade, the populace looks up to Prydonians. Theta and his brother are the first two to be born in centuries. They need heroes."

"Prydonians do have a history of rebelliousness."

Borusa smiled condescendingly, "If you look hard enough, you can find something wrong in every family. Why, your family has a history of insanity, but we know that 'history' is frequently blown out of proportion."

Mesaban looked uncomfortable. He clasped and unclasped his hands, then reached down to smooth an imaginary wrinkle from his robe.

"I understand your point," he finally said. "I don't care for it, but I will give him a pass."

Borusa smiled in satisfaction. As aggravating as Theta could be at times, he knew the young Time Lord-to-be would, one day, be legend even in Gallifrey.


End file.
